1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to multi-processor systems and in particular to controllers in multi-processor systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The system control structure of conventional server systems is made up of two levels of redundant system controllers. The purpose of these redundant system controllers is to boot the system. Once the system has booted up, these system-controllers provide reliability, availability and serviceability (RAS) services. One of the system-controllers in each redundant pair is assigned a “Primary” role. The “Primary” system-controller has the responsibility of executing an Initial Program Load (IPL) of the system and providing the RAS services.
Conventional systems do not differentiate between a fully functioning and a partially functioning system-controller. These conventional systems do not use the services provided by a partially functioning system-controller. As a result, conventional systems do not benefit from an increased system capability that may be achieved from the collective service capability of both system controllers within a redundant pair.